


Staying

by thewinterangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Levi and Hanji are JUST best friends here, M/M, Natural Disaster, Rated T for language, Sad, Smoking Hanji, Smoking Levi, You know what?, but there is heartbreaking Ereri scenes too, just read the damn thing, the story focuses more on Levi and the disaster than the Ereri itself, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterangel/pseuds/thewinterangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one saw it coming. The sudden rain raised the sea level far too much. Houses are getting crushed, cars are getting swayed along the street. It's gotten out of control. Many lives are taken, many lives will be taken. Levi's quick decisions save two lives. </p><p>But not all lives can be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Okay, so I got the idea from my best friend who asked me a question: 
> 
> You are driving in a rainy day. It's pouring outside and all the buses stopped driving and there's a risk of flood. Then you pass next to a bus stop and see 3 people there: a fragile old lady shaking from the cold, a friend of yours that saved your life once and the love of your life. Unfortunally your car have only one extra seat. Who would you choose?
> 
> So I put Levi into the position where he has to choose. 
> 
> See for yourself how it goes for him.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's the 22nd of August. The whole island of Hokkaido has been covered with clouds which restlessly let out galons of rain, not even stopping for a second. The rain fiasco has been going on for a week now, and everything would be fine, had the rain stayed mild. The last two days of the week the sea level rapidly increased, alarming the coast tenants of a possible flood. Everyone hoped it would stop in time, but the rain just kept pouring down.

Levi's house was not so close to the shore, so there was no danger of the water ever getting to his house. Even if it did, the house was elevated, so the water level would have to be pretty high to even get a hold of Levi's front door. The raven haired man worked at a banking investment company, so he had enough money to prepare his house for any possible natural disasters.

''You hearing this crap? Stupid weather.'', Hanji spoke. She was sitting on the couch, watching the weather report. She was supposed to bring Levi the books he needed for his research and leave, but she just made herself at home and sat down. Levi didn't mind it though, he was just standing on his front door leaned on the wall, staring off into the distance, cigarette in his hand. Usually the view from the front door was nice, he could see the sea and the mountains in the distance since his house was built on a hill, making it possible to see most of the town; but today was not nice. He could see the houses on the coast get filled with water, he could see the people get evacuated. It was all very small since it was a long distance, but still, he had a clear sight.

''Yo, Levi.'', Hanji called again, noticing Levi isn't listening to her.

''Hm?'', Levi responded, taking a smoke and blowing it out, smoke dispersing in the air.

''You alright there?'', Hanji got up and started walking towards Levi. While she walked she took her glasses off, wiping the glass in her shirt.

''Fine.'', Levi's voice was deep, and his face grim, almost worried. He took another smoke, but as he started lowering his hand, Hanji grabbed his wrist and snatched the cigarette out of his hand, taking a smoke herself.

''Nah, you're bullshitting. You're worried.'', she said with a smile. As she spoke, smoke came out of her mouth, and she finally exhaled. Levi didn't look at her, he kept gazing in the distance, but he frowned.

''They say it's gonna calm down, but it doesn't look like it's calming down to me.'', he stated. Hanji's smile disappeared, and she turned her head to look at the coast.

''He leaves near the sea, doesn't he?''

Levi twitched and shot Hanji with a look that not even she could understand; he looked frightened, worried, angry and sad at the same time. Hanji pulled the last smoke and shoved the leftover in the ashtray on the floor.

''I'll watch over your house, go find him.'', she said, turning back to Levi. Her eyes showed that she wasn't joking around. Levi frowned.

''I'm not gonna go look for him, he's not in danger.''

''Yet.''

''He has a symposium for his literature thing today or something, he's gonna be fine. Weren't you suppose to leave an hour ago?''

Hanji huffed and threw her hands up in the air. ''Fine, chase the angel away! I'm just trying to help ya out.''

''Oh please, since when are you the angel?'', Levi said as he watched her walk down the front stairs, but finally threw her a smile in the end.

''See ya, Levi, take care!'', she waved and walked off into the distance. Levi got back inside, now sitting down on the couch himself. The weather report finished a long time ago, there was some B-class movie on the channel right now.

It was maybe only 15 minutes since Levi sat down. Then came the breaking news on the TV.

 

'' _This just came in from our field workers and many citizens, the sea level increased rapidly and right now there is a serious danger of a life-endangering flood overcoming the city. Please, if you live anywhere near the sea or on the bottom part of the city, drive away to a higher position and stay safe until further instructions._ ''

 

Well shit. Levi immediately got up and opened his front door again to look at the situation outside; it was like a scene from an apocalypse movie. The sea basically expanded, swallowing houses and civilization piece by piece, turning it all into nothing but dust and crumbles. Levi's eyes opened wide; the water was spreading too fast. There was no chance that the people in those houses could've survived it, the water waves were too strong to spare their lives.

Levi slammed the door shut and ran to his bedroom, only to start digging through his bag in search of his cellphone. Finally, he felt it under his hand and pulled it out. He opened his call log and pressed the name of the love of his life, Eren's name. It was ringing.

''Come on, come on, come on...'', Levi was whispering as he stomped all over his room, his body slightly trembling. Eren lived not so far from the coast, and he lived there with his two best friends, Mikasa and Armin. By what he saw earlier, the water still didn't reach their home, but in 20 minutes it might, and if they don't move, they'll get crushed. The line was ringing, but Eren didn't pick up.

''Fuck..'', Levi looked at his cellphone and started searching for Armin's name. He finally found it and called. He was getting insanely impatient, because Armin didn't pick up either. 

''Oh my God, what are you retards doing??'', he yelled as he searched for Mikasa's number.

'' _Yes?_ '', Mikasa answered.

''HEY, finally someone answered! Is Eren there?'', Levi's voice was shaky, but he tried to keep composed.

'' _No, he went to the bus station for the symposium thing. Why? What's wrong, Levi?_ ''

''Mikasa, get Armin and get the hell out of your house, there's a huge wave coming and it's gonna crush you if you don't move.'', he said and hung up before Mikasa could even reply. He grabbed his keys off of the desk and ran out of his house, not even locking it down. He rushed towards his black car, which was only a two-seater and _very_ tiny, sat in and drove out of his frontyard as fast as he could.

He didn't know where he was going, but Mikasa said Eren went to the bus station. If he hurried up, maybe he'd still catch him there. The rain was still pouring, and it was very hard to see where he was going, but with the usage of windshield wipers, he found his way around. Suddenly, a strong force hit his car; the wind started blowing, quite strongly.

Finally, he reached the bus station that was nearest to Eren's house, and there he saw three figures standing with umbrellas in their hands, although two of those umbrellas were turned upside down, probably because of the wind. He came near to the station with his car and finally saw a bit more clearly; it was Armin, Eren and an old fragile lady who couldn't even stand straight, all three barely holding the umbrellas in their hands. Armin and Eren stood on each side of the lady, holding her under her hands, all three clinging to each other so that they don't get blown away into the wall or onto the road. Levi pulled over and got out, the wind and the rain immediatelly taking over his body.

''Eren!'', he yelled, making the brownhaired boy twitch and turn to him.

''Levi??'', Eren called, his face and clothes soaking wet, but he still held a broken umbrella in his hand. Levi, also soaked and glad that Eren is in a good shape, got near to them and threw all of their umbrellas on the floor; well, actually the umbrellas immediately flew away.

''We have to hurry, come on.'', he yelled and grabbed Eren's and Armin's hand, carefully pulling them towards the car. Armin snapped his hand out of Levi's and threw his wet blonde hair over his head.

''Levi, that's a two-seater, we're not gonna fit!'', he yelled, his voice crashing with the noise of both wind and rain. Some rumbling, louder than the rain, was heard from the distance as well. Levi struggled to breathe under the rainy shower and the pressure of wind. He turned around and looked at his car for a few seconds, only to turn back to the boys and the speechless lady, holding out his keys to Armin.

''Take the woman back to my place. I didn't lock it down, you'll be able to get in without problems.'', Levi was screaming, because there was no other way to communicate. Eren twitched and stepped forward, but Levi's hand on his chest stopped him. Armin frowned, also having trouble breathing.

''No, you take her there and come back for us, we'll wait for you here!'', Armin protested, causing Levi to roll his eyes in annoyance.

''You idiot, we don't have time, the water wave is about to reach us, now take the damn keys and drive her up there!'', Levi grabbed Armin's wrist and stuffed the keys in his hand. The old lady was having most trouble breathing now. Armin's face was clear of hair, and Levi could clearly see his confusement. Eren took a step forward and let go of the lady, putting his hands on Levi's shoulders.

''Levi, what are you talking about?'', the boy yelled, looking deep into Levi's eyes. Levi returned the gaze and just smiled, caressing Eren's face. After a moment he just turned to Armin and frowned again.

''Armin, please, do as I say.'', he was yelling, but he seemed more calm than before. Armin gulped and faintly nodded, looking at Eren.

''I swear to God, I'll come back for you.'', he yelled, his voice cracking. Levi was sure he saw a tear on Armin's cheek, but he wasn't sure because they were all soaked. Eren threw a quick look at Levi; by the look on his lover's face, there won't be a way back for them. He turned back to Armin.

''Just be safe.'', Eren said as he grabbed Armin and pulled him in, squishing him tightly. Armin did the same thing, strongly squinting his eyes.

''Armin, get a move on, you don't have time.'', Levi yelled and tapped the blonde on his back. The boys separated and all three helped the lady get in the car. Once she was finally inside, Armin ran to the other side of the car and quickly got in, twisted the keys and threw his hair back again. Finally, he was on his was up the hill, leaving Eren and Levi behind.

Levi watched Armin drive off as if he said goodbye to his child; he really wanted Armin to be safe. That kid was bright, smartest person Levi knew. He helped Levi with his work multiple times before, and he was only fifteen years old. Levi's breathing was heavy, and his heart was beating like crazy.

But then, he felt two hands wrap around his waist from behind.

''So this is it.'', Eren said, since his head was resting on Levi's shoulder, he didn't have to yell. Levi turned around in Eren's grasp and stuffed his head into Eren's neck.

''I'm so sorry.'', Levi basically whispered, finally letting go of his strong side, and finally falling apart in Eren's hands. This was the end. There was no escaping this, not even if they started running now, it would change nothing.

''What are you apologising for?'', Eren said, stroking Levi's head, placing gentle kisses on his temple. Levi's hands just gripped a tighter hold of Eren, his heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

''I should've found a way to save you.. I'm so sorry, Eren.'', he said, his voice cracking. The rumbling was very loud now. 

''Ah, now that wouldn't be fair, now would it?''

Levi raised his head, looking at Eren with his red eyes. ''Huh?''

''Levi, if I survived without you, that'd be worse than death for me.'', Eren spoke, caressing the black haired man's face. ''You did the right thing, saving those two. But remember this; if you're going somewhere, there's no way I'll stay behind, whether you like it or not.''

Eren's face was so peaceful and bright, Levi got caught up in the sight. He looked like a wet, messy angel. Levi's mouth stretched into a wide smile and he stood up on his toes, closing the distance between them, enjoying their last, final kiss. Eren's hand slid down to Levi's neck, immediately spicing the kiss up.

The couple heard the rumbling as if it was right next to their ears now, but they didn't move. They didn't even flinch.

 

Splash one.

 

They're together.

 

Splash _two_.

 

They're not going anywhere.

 

Splash **_three._**

 

There's nothing to be afraid of.

 

Splash _**four**_ _ **.**_

 

 

They're staying.

 

Splash _**FIVE**_ _ **.**_

 

 

 

 

**They got their happy ending.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Well I hope you found this one good, 'cause I doubt my skills so I'm not sure if it was good or not. Please, leave a comment and help me with my indecisevness, I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading, stay near for more work!


End file.
